Pearl Natsuyume
is one of the Cures from Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! ''She is the younger sister of fellow Cure, Dawn Natsuyume. Pearl attends Port Pacific Academy like the rest of her fellow Cures and she is the Seafood Cooking Club vice president. Unlike Dawn, Pearl is more calm and gentle. She goes to the beach in the morning to get a quick tan, but despite being a volunteer lifeguard with Dawn and Maria, she is afraid to swim by herself because of cramps, so she holds on to Dawn for dear life. whenever she goes in the water, but she learns to swim by herself later on and does not get cramps like she used to anymore. She does not have an official catchphrase, but she usually says "I know, right?" after her sister says "This will be so delicious!" or "So Delicious!" She was on the archery club before she resigned to join Dawn in forming the Seafood Cooking Club in episode 2. Her alter-ego is . History Transformation into Cure Coral Pearl along with her sister Dawn saw Maria Marina crash into a mud puddle, messing up her brand new school clothes. After cleaning her up (and being late for homeroom the in the process), the three girls go to the beach before being temporary lifeguards. Pearl and the other two save Sonic who was injured. Pearl transformed into Cure Coral while her sister transformed into Cure Wave to defend the beach from the squid Looter, but were unsuccessful until Maria transformed into Cure Seal and defeated the monster. Personality She is a very bright girl who gets mostly A's and a gentle girl who is considerate and wouldn't hurt a fly. She is the vice president of the Seafood Cooking Club of Port Pacific Academy, while her older sister is the president. She originally dreamed of being an Olympic archer for Japan, but like her sister, was inspired by her father's humble beginnings as a rural fisherman so she dropped the bow and arrow and picked up a spatula to be a seafood chef. Appearance She is pale skinned, with shiny pink hair and eyes. She is fat, but still in shape. Her hair is short with twintails, and she has a scar on her cheek. She wears a pink pearl necklance. In her civilian form, she wears a pink t-shirt with "Team" in a college-ish font and "02" in the same font, both in white, with short jeans and brown shoes with long white socks that have a pink stripe. Her school uniform is a violet shirt and a dark blue skirt with black Mary Jane shoes with white socks. In the beach, she wears a pink one piece swimsuit with polka dot patterns, which look like pearls at a glance. As Cure Coral, her hair grows to her shoulder and she wears a pink sailor hat with a black stripe, and a black visor with two gold olive branches on the visor. She wears a small pink choker with white heart patterns. She wears white heart shaped earrings with an anchor below. Her uniform is a white-trimmed, short-sleeved pink sailor dress with a light blue anchor printed above the left breast area, a white coral printed on the other breast side. She wears the Nautical PreWatch on the left wrist and wears a pink fingerless glove on her right hand. She wears pink ankle boots. In her mermaid form, she wears a pink bra with black hearts in the breast area and a pink tail with a pink fin. Her hair is wavy and long as it reaches her lower back. Relationships Cure Wave Etymology Songs Trivia *Dawn and Pearl are the first sibling Pretty Cures. *Pearl is the first non leader Cure to have Pink as a theme color. *Dawn and Pearl are the first ones to transform. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures